


High School Reunions are Amazing *Sarcasm*

by IamaREC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author Derek, F/M, High School Reunions, M/M, PLEASE READ NOTE AT BEGINNING, Polish nicknames, Secret Relationship, Stiles' friends don't believe Derek exists, but not really, married!sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaREC/pseuds/IamaREC
Summary: Stiles get a postcard in the mail inviting him to the Beacon Hills High School 10 Year Reunion. To be fair his high school years sucked, due to horrible, and unfaithful friends, so when he got this letter he really didn't want to go without someone by his side.Thankfully his husband, famous mystery author Derek Hale, is free and Stiles is going to show him off shamelessly.





	High School Reunions are Amazing *Sarcasm*

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I stole this from BlushingSterek, I didn't. It was a shared account and I am moving all of my stuff over to this new account.  
> Also this is translated into Spanish here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488656

“Der?” Stiles called through the open kitchen door to his husband.  
  
“Yes, love?” Derek responded and trudged into the kitchen with messy hair, coffee, and a notebook.  
  
Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table with a bunch of mail in front of him. He was sorting it into three piles: Derek, Stiles and junk mail. He had pulled one letter out and was inspecting it.  
  
“Do you have any book stuff next Saturday?” Stiles asked as he took the coffee from Derek's hand and took a sip.  
  
Derek was a pretty well-known mystery writer. He usually travels to a new city every other weekend for signings. Derek and his husband, Stiles, lived about a half hour into the woods outside of Stiles’ hometown, Beacon Hills. They almost never went into Beacon though because they were so much closer to the other cities around them. Plus, Stiles didn’t really want to go to his hometown because the people who were there had been absolutely awful to him.  
  
“I dunno, Aniołku, I’ll look.” Derek playfully plucked his coffee cup from Stiles’ hand and lightly kissed him. He walked away from Stiles and over to the calendar, looked at it for a moment and shook his head. ‘“I’m free. Whatcha thinking?”  
  
Stiles held a postcard up. Derek walked over to him and draped his arms around Stiles’ neck.  
  
“‘Beacon Hills High School 10 Year Reunion.’ I don't really want to go without you cuz high school was hell,” Stiles mumbled into Derek's forearm.  
  
Derek kissed him on the top of the head. “Of course I’m going with you, I’ve got to show off my gorgeous husband somewhere,” Derek flirted and Stiles blushed.  
  
_________  
  
“People are going to know who you are,” Stiles said quietly to him as they drove Derek’s black Camero and parked in the school parking lot.  
  
“Yes, they will. Are you okay with that because if you aren’t, we aren't going to do this,” Derek said as he reached across the cup holder and grabbed Stiles’ hand.  
  
“I’m more than happy to show you off to the world, I just… I don't know how some of my old classmates will take it.” Stiles played with the ring on Derek's finger and threaded his fingers through Derek’s.  
  
“Well, I’ll be right there beside you. Always.” Derek brought Stiles hand up to kiss.  
  
Stiles took a big breath and nodded. They both climbed out of the car and Derek’s phone promptly rang. It was a ringtone that they both recognized as Derek’s publisher. Stiles' face fell.  
  
Derek picks up the phone and listens. “Is it about the book?” Stiles asks nervously and Derek nodded smileless  
  
Derek was trying to get a new book through and 90% of the people he had talked to it about were so excited but his publisher hated it. Derek was crushed so his publisher decided to take a second look.  
  
“I’m sorry, babe,” Derek said as he walked around the car to wrap an arm around Stiles. Stiles stood, leaning into his husband as Derek listened intently to his phone. He looks down at Stiles and they make eye contact. “Do you want to go inside? I promise I'll be in there in no time at all,” Derek whispered, holding the phone away from his ear.  
  
Stiles made a non-committal noise but inched his way out of Derek's arm. “I love you so much. No matter what that dick of a publisher says I think you, and that book, are amazing.” He pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s soft lips and walked toward the school.  
  
Stiles was quickly greeted with the sight of his ex-best friend who, as soon as Stiles step foot inside the gym, hugged him like they were best friends.  
  
“STILES!” Scott, the ex-best friend, yelled as he gave Stiles a soul-crushing hug. “I missed you buddy.  
  
“I can’t say the same for you, Scott McCall,” Stiles said with an annoyed snark. A girl that he had never seen before followed closely behind Scott. “I let that go a long time ago. Let’s catch up.” Stiles was extremely out of his comfort zone. When you ignore someone for all of junior and senior year and expect them to still be your best friend you have some crazy delusions.  
  
“This is my wife, Kira,” He said proudly.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” She said and held out her hand. Stiles shook it with a fake smile. He misses Allison. Allison would have at least kept in touch.  
  
“You as well,” Stiles replied. As soon as she let go he held his hand behind his back.  
  
“Have you read any good books recently?” Scott asks randomly, “because I remember that you always had the best books.” Leave it to Scott to have to most random conversation starters.  
  
“I’m always reading a good book. It a perk of having a spouse that provides more than enough money for the both of us,” Stiles replied with a smirk. Scott looked like he was confused when Stiles had mentioned a spouse.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden someone rushed in and hugged Stiles. Strawberry blond hair whipped in his face as the hugging beast turned to hug Scott.  
  
“Hello, Scott, Hello, Stiles,” She said as she beamed at the two of them. She looked way too excited to be the Lydia that Stiles used to know. Jackson appeared next to her and with a smug smile, set his arm around her waist.  
  
“So I see that you two are still a happy couple,” Stiles mentioned with little interest.  
  
“A happily married couple,” Jackson corrected him. “How about you, Stilinski, still faking your relationships.” He smirked and Stiles frowned.  
  
“So.” Leave it to Scott to take a hold of the conversation… again. “We were talking about books. Have you guys read anything amazing lately?” The two couples chatted while Stiles half listened half  
looked discreetly for Derek.  
  
“What about Derek Hale?” Kira asked Lydia. “Have you read his newest book because I am in love.” Kira and Lydia looked like they were going to swoon.  
  
“Of course I have! I mean how can I not have caught up in literally the hottest author ever and he is our freaking age too. I’d love to pick his brain on what is going to happen between Talia and  
Claudia’s friendship because of the whole “murder” thing,” Lydia said and Kira nodded along with her.  
  
“Stiles what about you? Have you read any of his stuff? We both made our husbands read some,” Kira asked.  
  
Stiles thought for a moment and shook his head. He laughed to himself… if only they knew.  
  
Scott’s eyes got wide all of a sudden and nudged Kira. Suddenly all four of them looked like they saw a celebrity or something. Stiles had a pretty good idea of what they were all gaping at so he started to talk.  
  
“Naw, I’m not really a big fan of Derek Hale. I mean, I’d really have to get into one or two of the books to know though,” Stiles said with an aggressive smile. The two couples just nodded with terrified faces.  
  
“Really,” A voice Stiles instantly recognized as Derek’s, rumbled behind him. “Because you seemed pretty excited to put a ring on him.” Derek set his hands on Stiles’ hips as the people in front of gapped and gawked.  
  
Stiles turned around to see a huge smile on his husbands face. “YOU’RE IN A HAPPY MOOD. DID YOU GET IT?” Stiles screamed with a sudden panic.  
  
“I got it, Kochany,” Derek said happily.  
  
“I’m so proud of you, babe. You have no idea,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s lips. They both smile against each other and held each other until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  
Stiles turned around but kept a tight hand on Derek’s waist. Derek caught on and put his arm over Stiles’ shoulders.  
  
“What is happening,” Lydia asked weakly. Her eyes were tearing up seemingly from lack of blinking. Which Stiles finds absolutely hilarious.  
  
Stiles glares at the two boys. “I would like to introduce you to my husband, Derek Hale, who just got the craziest most amazing book deal ever and I am so ridiculously proud of him, so if you are going to try to kill my mood, please kindly fuck off.” Derek’s grasp on Stiles tightened.  
  
“Love will you introduce me to these fine people,” Derek said with a slight blush.  
  
“This is Kira,” Stiles pointed at her and Derek shook hands with her. “This is Scott.”  
  
Derek shook his outstretched hand with a bright smile. “If you ever hurt my husband again you will regret it,” Derek whispered so that only Scott could hear it. Scott paled and they let go of each other's hands.  
  
“This is Lydia,” Stiles said as he went back to introducing people. Derek shook her hand with a smile and it looked like she was going to melt. “And this is Jackson.” Derek shook his hand and smiled.  
Jackson poked Lydia in the arm. “You're seeing this, right?”  
  
“Yup,” Lydia said, popping the ‘p’, “Stiles is married to Derek Hale and they are disgustingly domestic.”  
___  
“I would say that tonight was a successful night,” Derek said as Stiles and Derek waltzed around their living room slowly.  
  
“Very successful,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s shoulder. “I’m honored to be married to such an amazing man.”  
  
“And I am honored to be married the fantastic Stiles Stilinski-Hale,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Aniołku - little angel  
> Kochany - Babe


End file.
